Magnology Effect
by Magus Killer
Summary: "Enemies of Humanity, hear me. You have come here to die. Human soldiers cut and gun you down. Human war machines will crush you and will bring the very sky crashing down upon you. Tactics and weapons honed over thousands of years will meet you. You cannot win. So make yourselves ready. We are the 1st UNSC Exploratory Fleet. Death to the Xenos! Glory to Humanity!"


**Timeline**

**Age of Magic (start of human civilisation-1750)**

The moment humanity began to build culture and civilisation was the moment the Age of Magic began. This is the age where the gods and goddesses were born from human belief and religion. With the creation of gods and goddesses came mythical creatures. Magic was just another tool for humanity and it began to developed.

This was the age where myths and legends of magic, magical creatures and immortals flourished and was involved in the day-to-day affair of humans. Most of the myths and legends from prehistoric times to the end of the Age of Magic were true but somewhat exaggerated.

**Age of Technology (1750-2030)**

This is the time where magic and magic users went underground, after magic users were hunted down (Witch Hunts) and technology became more advanced. This era was also the time when the gods and goddesses faded away, from the lack of faith (their food source). Mystical creatures soon followed the gods and goddesses, going extinct. Where magic was once the commonly used tool, technology began to take magic's place. The mystic arts became secretive trade and began a slow decline.

Magic users honed spells and methods to hide the existence of magic. The Church and the Magic Association developed and perfected methods to silence the discovery of magic from spreading to the general masses.

**Unification War (2015-2115)**

Human society was torn apart. The Age of Technology was over. Magi and Magic was exposed by security cameras, drones and satellites. The ancient spells that prevented magic from being detected failed when technology became too advanced and widespread to counter the ancients spells that had worked for centuries and honed. Even the puppets and the people that were in the Church's and Magic Association were not enough when the discovery of magi and magic spread through the internet like wildfire. Attempts to censor and silence the flow of the discovery - killing everyone and destroying all the evidence - but it did not work. The discovery of magi and magic sent normal society in uproar and mass protest.

At first the protests were peaceful but that was because the Church, the Mage's Association and those under the influence of the Church and the Mage's Association were able to kill anyone that knew about magic and destroyed all the evidence. The censoring only worked for the short term. When the general public learnt the truth of magic and attempts to keep it secret for centuries, violent and armed protests occurred.

The more the general public discovered about magic and how much of the myths and legends were true, people became fearful and scared. No one in the public, except magic-users, knew how limited and powerful magic was. For all they knew magic could be as powerful as a nuclear weapons. So fear and panic gripped human society.

The match that ignited the powder keg between the ordinary and magic users was when there were several Dead Apostle Outbreaks around the world simultaneously, the Executors and Enforcers too busy tried down with censoring magic. When there was videos and images of the Undead got into Youtube all the attempts to censor the discovery of magic was over.

For over a hundred years technology and magic would battle it out. Magic-user against normal people. Guns, bullets and explosives against spells and mystic codes. Modern against ancient warfare. Every centimeter of Earth was the battleground. Every forbidden weapon and tactic was brought into use to combat the enemy. While every weapon and tactic humanity ever invented or conceived were used, nuclear weapons and the magic equivalent were not used - the use of such weapons would have killed everyone and living thing on Earth.

The longer the war of technology and magic went on, the more people were killed. The killing and deaths were indiscriminate. Poor and rich, young and old, sick and healthy, men and women. Every ethnic group and nation was drawn into the fight. This war was the only _true _world war and total war. Everything was pulled to combat effort and every centimeter of Earth was involved: the seas to the air.

The war changed when a figure, that had once thought disappeared, reappeared in 2075. The Magus Killer made a return. While no one knows except for the Magus Killer himself, what he had been doing, he mercilessly slaughtered strategic assets and leaders on both sides. Magic user and non-magic users were all struck down. Combining the arts of magic and technology, Kiritsugu Emiya made magic user and non-magic users alike fear the very shadow.

The reappearance of the Magus Killer gave people all around the world and on both sides to reconsider the use of technology and magic. When there was a man that used both magic and technology to devastating effort, Both sides raced to research and integrate magic and technology. Thus the arms race for magic and technology to be combined into one began. Magic users and non-magic users raced against the clock.

By 2097 both sides slowly integrated magic and technology into their weapons and tactics. Magic users and non-magic users fought to erase the other side. The initial goal of protecting themselves was thrown out the window. After decades of fighting and millions dead it was only about survival and the extinction of the other side. Both sides, magic user and non-magic users, began the last attempts to eliminate the other side. Nuclear weapons and the magic equivalent were used.

In 2115, the human population reached two million around the world from the constant and never ending fighting. Only when the entire Earth were in tatters and human population near extinction did both sides put aside the weapons and hate. Extinction of the human race was not an option.

The United Nations were restarted and this time as a world government. The distinction between magic and non-magic users disappeared completely after trying to gain the edge of the enemy; magic and technology fused so seamlessly due to the arms race. Prejudice and hatred were cast aside to rebuild and repopulate Earth. Using the best of both magic and technology, the science-fiction terraforming technology was created.

**Solar System colonization (2115-2145)**

It was discovered that non-magic users and magic users shared more in common than they thought. Before the Unification War, the distinction between magic user and non-magic user was clear as day and night. Magic users used magic and shunned technology. Non-magic users used technology and did not use magic. During the Unification War, after seeing the successful application of magic and technology working in unison by the Magus Killer it became aspiration to combine the strengths of both magic and technology. After Unification War, magic and technology in seemingly integrated into each other for both sides of the magic users and non-magic users. The clear distinction between magic users and non-magic user after the Unification War had blurred. Blurred so much that there was no real distinction between magic users and non-magic users as everything now combined magic and technology.

Magic and technology had become so intertwined that in honor of the fusion, magnology (combination of words "**mag**" and "**nology**" from "Magic" and "Technology") is created. Terraforming magnology is developed and perfected on Earth. Damages from weapons of mass destruction used in the Unification War, that left Earth partial barren of life, erased and Earth is once again restored to its former glory.

Initially venture into space was not for exploration but to bring back resources in the Solar System to Earth. Most if not all of Earth's resources was spent in the Unification War and restoring Earth to its former glory. Slowly as people began to rebuild and reconstruct, many wish to leave Earth and the scars of battle behind them. Magnology explodes in leaps and bounds to create space vessels and make interstellar travel possible.

Utilizing the newly developed Slipspace Drive, in 2128, the UNSC deployed vast lines of space vessels explore the nearest planets and systems. Human curiosity, thrill for adventure and ambition drove people to leave Earth and the Sol System in the masses. Human explorers were armed to the teeth, in fear of aliens. Human exploration goes unhindered but strictly controlled.

The human population had become a pale shadow compared to the pre-Unification War. 2.2 million compared to the original 7 billion. Fearing that alien life could wipe out humanity, if they waged war, humanity began funneling money into developing more powerful and effective weapons of war. Mars and Venus become testing areas for every human weapon. The art of war became integrated as compulsory education.

System after system, human space exploration expanded outwards from the Sol System. Any colonisation attempts were forbidden and punishable with death or worse. Humanity did not know if aliens were out there nor how powerful the aliens could be. For Humanity knew aliens could steamroll humanity over and drive humanity into extinction. Every aspect of a star system would be surveyed and explored before the next star system could be explored. Only outposts were established for resupply, defence and surveillance purposes. Humanity would only expand from the Sol System after it knew everything was safe. The other factor was humanity was centuries away from needing to leave Earth because of overpopulation or lack of resources, since there was only 2.2 million humans left.

**Present (2157)**

But there was one fact that humanity never answered: where were other intelligent life? That answer did not come in the way humanity expected ...


End file.
